Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance
by Justwritten7
Summary: Stiles et Derek sont deux être perdus et malmenés par la vie. Stiles ne va pas bien, Derek non plus, peuvent-ils affronter ensemble leurs peurs?De leur rencontre fortuite viendra peut-être le chemin de la guérison. Mon premier Sterek, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, une petite review serait la bienvenue pour la continuation! Le monde de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas!
1. Réflexion

STEREK

RENCONTRE

Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, assis sur cette chaise dans cette salle à regarder l'aiguille de l'horloge tourner. Sa jambe droite bougeait nerveusement et semble-t-il, inconsciemment.

« Je pourrais partir, dire que j'ai un empêchement… »Commença-t-il à se dire. Il visualisait très bien la porte de sortie et sa jeep l'attendant à l'autre bout de la rue.

Oui mais son père l'attendait au tournant. Et s'il était là, c'était pour sauver sa relation avec son père, et surtout se sauver lui-même. La décision n'avait pas été prise sur un coup de tête, mais le résultat de semaines de disputes, de pleurs et de dépression.

Devant lui dans une caisse trônaient fièrement des poupées et des voitures pour occuper les plus jeunes avant et même pendant la séance. Il pensa un instant attraper une voiture avant de se raisonner. Non et puis quoi encore ?

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter, et de par son sens de l'équilibre mondialement reconnu, s'étala sur le sol. Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard mi- surpris mi- amusé d'un jeune homme. Il était accompagné d'une belle femme élancée.

Il eut l'impression que l'instant s'était figé, et bien sûr il était une fois de plus à son avantage.

« Merci Derek, à lundi » dit-elle d'une voix douce en lui serrant la main.

Ce dernier se contenta d'une espèce de grognement et sans arrêter de fixer Stiles qui se trouvait encore à moitié par terre, quitta la pièce.

L'instant magique venait d'être rompu.

« M Stilinski ? » demanda la jeune femme en reportant son attention sur Stiles qui tentait difficilement de se remettre debout.

« Présent ! » lança-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait préférée plus sûre et plus masculine. La vérité était qu'il avait encore l'esprit omnibulé par ces deux yeux verts qui n'avaient cessé de le regarder.

La jeune femme n'avait pas manqué de noter le regard de Derek et son expression amusée et en avait été surprise. Pour l'instant cependant elle préférait le garder dans un coin de sa tête.

« Je vous en prie, entrez… » l'invita-t-elle d'un geste.

Il ne savait pas à quoi exactement il s'attendait en franchissant la porte. Un canapé en cuir pour s'allonger, une lumière tamisée propice aux secrets…

La jeune femme regarda le jeune homme et nota immédiatement son malaise. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportement, la plupart de ses patients n'étaient pas à l'aise quand ils venaient pour la première fois la voir.

« Je vous en prie asseyez-vous » continua-t-elle.

Elle-même s'assit à son bureau et prit de quoi noter.

Stiles était stressé et sentait presque venir la crise. Il était venu, il avait vu…mais bon il n'avait pas vaincu ! Résigné il s'assit sur la chaise en face d'elle, la jambe droite redoublant d'effort dans sa gymnastique, sa main tremblante posée sur son genou.

Que venait-il faire dans cette galère ?

« Souhaitez- vous me dire ce qui vous amène ici ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ce qui l'amenait ici. Comment l'expliquer en quelques mots. Comment dire qu'il y a quelques jours, il était tombé sur un cutter et s'était demandé ce que ça ferait de le passer sur ses veines…

« Je suppose qu'on doit vous le dire souvent, mais je m'attendais plus à une ambiance à la Hannibal Lecter vous voyez avec son esprit freudien…J'ai adoré le film au passage, mais pour le jeu d'Anthony Hopkins plus que pour le reste. Ce mec a un regard à vous glacer le sang ! La série n'était pas mal non plus dans un registre beaucoup plus proche de l'auteur ! Bon mon père n'était pas très chaud pour que le regarde, d'ailleurs l'autre fois j'ai voulu lui proposer un marathon Lecter je vous dis pas sa tête… »

« Vous avez de bonnes relations avec votre père ? » lui demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Stiles se retrouva quelque peu désarçonné. D'abord parce qu'elle l'avait laissé faire son babillage d'hyperactif qui essaye de noyer le poisson, et parce qu'elle avait su rebondir sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Vous voulez dire genre relation Œdipe ? » essaya-t-il de relancer. Oui c'était tout lui ça quand la discussion devenait trop sérieuse ou trop personnelle, il fallait qu'il sorte le grand jeu, le grand Stiles !

La jeune femme ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle le comprenait mieux qu'il ne pourrait jamais imaginer. Elle avait déjà vu des gamins comme lui, elle avait été lui…

« Vous êtes là de votre plein grès M Stilinski… »Commença-t-elle. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas retenu contre sa volonté, qu'il était là pour lui et qu'elle était là pour lui.

« Stiles, appelez-moi Stiles s'il vous plaît » ne peut-il s'empêcher de l'interrompre. Stilinski, c'était son père, c'était ce passé familial qui le terrorisait, c'était la perte de sa mère. Ca y est, il commençait à suffoquer.

La psychologue le remarqua immédiatement. Elle décida de jouer la partie de façon différente.

« Très bien Stiles…vous êtes ici de votre plein grès, et je ne suis pas là pour jouer l'inquisitrice. Je suis là pour vous écouter, et le cas échéant vous apportez mon aide mais seulement si vous le désirez je tenais à ce que vous le sachez. Si vous désirez parler du dernier film que vous avez vu pas de soucis ! Je suis allée au cinéma avec une copine pas plus tard que la semaine dernière. Je n'y avais pas mis les pieds depuis au moins un an ! Et j'ai même pris des pop corns, pas des salés mais des sucrés je préfère car les salés je trouve que ça leur donne un goût de plastique ! Donc je vais au cinéma pensant aller voir le dernier film romantique du moment et je me suis retrouvée aller voir Mission Impossible, le 4. Je ne suis pas une vraie fan de Tom Cruise et ces derniers films n'étaient pas terribles mais là ouah j'ai pris une claque visuelle ! »

Le silence venait de se faire dans la salle. Mais pas un silence comme en début de séance. La preuve ? La jambe de Stiles venait d'arrêter de trembler. Pour la première fois qu'il était ici, il ne pensa ni à son père, ni à sa mère, ni même à Derek…


	2. Introspection

« Stiles, j'y vais ! » lança son père en bas de l'escalier.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Le shériff fronça les sourcils, mais ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure de ne pas avoir de réponse. Depuis quelques temps, son fils s'enfermait dans un silence inquiétant et s'isolait dans ses pensées. John n'osait pas se plaindre de cette situation, car quand il n'était pas silencieux, il était comme fou (il avait, il y a quelques temps, fait comme une crise d'hystérie) ou alors il restait sombre et finissait par se disputer avec lui. Le shériff était fatigué de cette situation et ne comprenait plus son fils. Ils avaient été tous les deux pendant si longtemps, apprenant à vivre malgré tout, se soutenant dans les épreuves. Stiles avait grandi trop vite, et avait souvent été source de réconfort pour lui. Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir aider son fils, la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde. Quand Stiles avait accepté d'aller voir un psychologue, il avait été soulagé. Quand il en avait parlé la première fois, il n'avait récolté qu'un « je vais très bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je ne suis pas fou ! ». Non il ne l'était pas, mais il était au fond du gouffre et le shériff n'avait pas moyen d'y accéder ni de l'en sortir. Il n'avait pas osé le questionner après sa séance, lui avait demandé si tout allait bien et avait récolté un « hein hein » très significatif : je ne veux pas en parler.

Il franchit la porte sachant qu'il ne laissait pas vraiment son fils tout seul puisque Scott avait proposé de passer.

Quand il entendit la porte se fermer, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Enfin seul. Seul avec sa tristesse, libre de se complaire dans sa dépression. Il se complaisait dans cet état, car c'était plus simple de lâcher prise, de baisser les bras et d'accueillir la dépression comme une vieille amie. Elle avait le don de vous couper des autres, de vos amis, de votre famille. Mais elle ne demandait rien en retour, ni paroles ni explications ni actes et c'est tout ce que demandait Stiles pour le moment. Il soupira quand son regard tomba sur le calendrier affiché devant lui. Il avait rendez-vous avec sa psychologue demain. Sa première séance n'avait pas été aussi horrible que ça, même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait pour rien au monde. La deuxième ne lui avait rien apporté de plus, mais pour autant, il n'avait pas passé un si mauvais moment que ça. Il pencha sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Il se laissa envahir par le silence, puis une image s'imposa à son esprit. Une image troublante qui le fit frissonner. Celle de deux yeux verts qui le fixaient avec intensité. Une odeur de pin vint lui troubler les narines…Il sursauta et faillit se retrouver, à nouveau par terre. Pourquoi l'image de ce mec lui revenait-elle ainsi. Ils n'avaient même pas échangé un mot ! Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Derek. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus la dernière fois, après tout ils n'étaient pas censés avoir toujours rendez-vous en même temps ! Alors pourquoi pensait-il à lui ? Et pourquoi cette pensée avait-elle quelque chose de réconfortant ?

Stiles était trop perdu en ce moment pour identifier ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même. Alors, il oublia. Quand est-ce qu'il avait commencé à être ainsi ? Il n'y avait pas vraiment eu un jour précis, c'était comme si petit à petit, il n'avait plus eu envie de sourire, comme si petit à petit, vivre avec les autres et parler avec eux n'avaient plus d'intérêt. Inconsciemment, la pensée de sa mère ne cessait de revenir ainsi que son visage, son odeur…Mais ça il ne voulait pas le voir. Pas pour le moment. Il n'était pas prêt.

Il entendit sonner en bas. Scott était quand même venu. C'était son meilleur ami, ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Scott s'acharnait à venir le voir à rester son ami, alors que lui-même ne se supportait plus. Il se leva de sa chaise, et descendit lentement les escaliers pour ouvrir la porte sur un visage souriant.

« Salut, je t'ai amené la collection Star Wars, ce soir c'est Marathon » lui dit-il dans un sourire avant de rentrer.

Stiles ferma la porte.

« Salut frangin ! »claironna Cora en se jetant à côté de Derek sur le canapé. On était un vendredi soir, et Peter était sorti en claironnant qu'il reviendrait tard et bourré ou qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant demain matin. Derek vivait dans une famille tellement équilibrée…

Le jeune homme se contenta de maugréer en essayant de garder son attention fixé sur le livre qu'il était entrain de lire. Mais la jeune fille ne comptait pas en rester là.

« Alors quoi de neuf ? Comment c'est passé ta journée ? » demanda-t-elle en se collant à lui.

Cora et lui ne se voyaient pas beaucoup, Cora était en internat dans une ville voisine, pour son propre bien selon le jeune homme et son oncle. Il savait de quoi elle voulait parler. Tout ce qu'il voulait pour elle, c'était une vie normale et la plus équilibrée possible. Une vie loin de lui en somme.

Derek suivait des séances avec une psychologue depuis quelques mois. Jamais il n'aurait pensé y mettre les pieds un jour. Puis il avait perdu Laura…Cette perte s'était ajoutée à celle de ses parents. Il était maudit. Et avait perdu pied par la même occasion. Un jour, il avait failli lever la main sur sa petite sœur. Il ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi, juste qu'il avait été en colère. Peter qui était là, avait crié son nom juste à ce moment-là. Il ne s'était pas reconnu, il s'était fait peur. Il aimait Cora plus que tout au monde. Elle était sa seule famille, hormis Peter mais bon on ne pouvait pas vraiment le mettre dans le même sac ! Il se demandait encore comment sa petite sœur pouvait rester aussi proche de lui, comment elle pouvait même continuer à l'aimer. Alors, il avait franchi un cap. La première séance, il n'avait pas décroché un mot. La psychologue ne s'en était pas offusquée et lui avait proposé un deuxième rendez-vous. Là encore il n'avait pas parlé. Il n'y arrivait pas, et sans s'en rendre compte, voulait tester la jeune femme. Au bout de la troisième séance, il finit par parler. Pour lui demander pourquoi elle tenait à perdre son temps avec lui, à moins que ça soit pour l'argent.

Derek était comme ça.

« Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire, et je trouve que vous n'êtes pas une si grande perte de temps. Loin de là » lui avait-elle répondu presque du tac au tac.

Il n'avait rien trouvé à répliquer à ça. Au fond, s'il était là, c'était pour Cora. Cette idée lui permis de passer à l'étape supérieure : parler. Il n'avait rien dit de très personnel ou profond. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé. Mais bizarrement, cette femme arrivait à le mettre à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être chez une psychologue, mais de parler à quelqu'un qui le comprenait vraiment.

Son esprit se mit à dévier, il pensa à sa séance de demain. Il n'y allait plus à contre cœur, et la dernière fois il avait même parlé de sa mère. Il se perdit encore plus loin dans ses pensées. Alors qu'il était sorti de séance il y a quelques jours, au moment de partir, il avait rencontré un garçon qui lui occupait l'esprit, il se demandait pourquoi. Ce dernier était à moitié par terre, mais debout il devait être presque aussi grand que lui. Mais il paraissait plus jeune. Il y avait dans son regard quand il l'avait croisé quelque chose de terriblement bouleversant. Assez pour qu'il y pense encore aujourd'hui. S'il avait poussé plus loin sa réflexion, il se serait rendu compte que ce regard était celui qu'il avait la première fois qu'il avait franchi la porte de ce cabinet.

Cora avait remarqué le regard rêveur de son frère, et s'interrogea. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé chez la psy ?


	3. Attraction

3) ATTRACTION

Il avait changé de t-shirt une dizaine de fois. Stressé, énervé, il avait rouspété contre sa garde- robe débile et son manque de compassion face à son désarroi. Pourquoi n'avait-il que des t-shirts trop grands ou des pullovers difformes ? Il jetait des coups d'œil fréquents à l'heure sur sa montre, sur son portable sur le four de la cuisine alors qu'il essayait d'avaler son bol de céréales. Pourquoi était-il si stressé par cette séance ? Scott était resté tard hier soir, parlant de Kira et de ses projets avec elle pour ce week-end. Stiles y avait prêté une oreille polie. Les images défilèrent devant ses yeux sans qu'il n'y prête vraiment attention. Malgré tout, Scott restait l'une des personnes à laquelle il tenait le plus, et lui était reconnaissant d'avoir été là. Il jeta de nouveau un regard à l'heure (une minute venait de s'écouler depuis la dernière fois). Il aperçut son père dehors entrain de discuter avec le facteur. Le shériff allait travailler après avoir vérifié que son fils s'était bien levé, et lui avait lancé un « bonne journée » plein de tendresse…et d'inquiétude.

Distraitement, le jeune homme se demanda s'il verrait Derek avant sa séance, et décida de partir en avance pour son rendez-vous.

Pour calmer son impatience, il se mit à marcher de long en large dans la salle d'attente. Il se sentait à la fois nerveux et…excité. C'était sûrement la séance qui le mettait dans cet état-là, quoi d'autre sinon ?

Enfin, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit.

« Bonne journée à toi Derek, n'oubliez pas notre séance vendredi prochain… » Lui dit-elle en l'accompagnant vers la sortie.

Automatiquement, les yeux de Stiles se posèrent sur le jeune homme. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait attiré par ce regard vert, triste et…si semblable au sien. Il pensait que Derek n'allait pas le voir, mais au dernier moment, ce dernier posa son regard sur lui, et Stiles fut parcouru d'un frisson tout le long de l'échine. Au moins, cette fois, il n'était pas allongé par terre.

« Bonjour Stiles, vous êtes en avance, mais allez-y, entrez» le salua la jeune femme.

Il régnait dans le bureau une odeur de pin discrète, qui perturba le jeune homme. Il préféra l'ignorer et s'installa.

« Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? » demanda la psychologue alors que Stiles venait de s'asseoir.

Elle venait de prendre un stylo et de reprendre ses notes là où elle les avait laissées la dernière fois.

« Très bien, niquel, super, tous les superlatifs que vous trouverez sont les bienvenus doc ! » déclara Stiles avec son faux sourire, celui dont il se servait pour se protéger.

« Vous avez fait quelque chose de spécial hier soir ? » demanda-t-elle en gardant son sourire.

« Rien de spécial, un copain est passé on s'est maté Star Wars » déclara-t-il sans vouloir trop s'épancher dessus.

« Un bon ami à vous ? » rebondit-elle.

« Le meilleur » ne put s'empêcher Stiles. Il s'en mordit immédiatement les joues.

« C'est important d'avoir des personnes sur qui compter même quand ça va pas, même si on ne se rend pas forcément compte » déclara-t-elle.

Ces mots mirent le jeune homme un peu mal à l'aise. Parce qu'elle avait raison. Il n'était pas le meilleur des amis pour Scott surtout en ce moment, et n'arrivait pas à se donner assez de force pour changer ça. Pourtant, pour rien au monde il ne voulait le perdre. Il perdrait pied, pour de bon.

La jeune femme n'attendait pas spécialement de réponse de sa part, elle ne tenait pas à le bousculer pour le moment, et préféra changer de sujet.

« Des projets pour ce week-end ? Moi je vais voir une amie qui vient d'avoir un bébé, je ne vous dis pas, la pression, et oui tout le monde se marie, tout le monde fait des bébés, ma mère qui m'appelle tout le temps pour me demander quand on l'appellera mamie. Alors je lui propose de le faire en attendant de trouver une autre solution, elle finit toujours par raccrocher. »

Stiles se détendit un peu. Elle n'avait pas essayé de continuer sur un chemin trop dangereux, qui l'aurait paniqué, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec cette personne, qui n'apportait aucun jugement, qui l'écoutait et ne le poussait pas à parler de choses dont il ne voulait pas entendre parler.

« A part venir vous voir ? Glander devant la télé me semblait un bon programme » finit-il par lui répondre.

Lorsqu'il sortit, se sentant inconsciemment plus léger, il eut envie de prendre un café avec au moins de douzaine de morceaux de sucre. Et peut-être même un beignet. Depuis qu'il avait commencé sa « dépression », il n'avait plus le goût à rien. Lui qui aimait cuisiner, passer du temps avec son père derrière les fourneaux, vivait reclus dans sa chambre, ou parfois sur le canapé. Il franchit rapidement la rue qui le séparait de son objectif.

Il s'arrêta devant la vitrine du café le plus proche, et stoppa net. Dans la boutique, assis autour d'une table, se trouvait une jeune fille accompagnée…de Derek. Il resta là un moment interdit. Allait-il rentrer ou non ? Et pourquoi cette scène le troublait autant ? Derek sortait bien avec qui il voulait, ils ne se connaissaient même pas ! Pourquoi alors cette scène l'empêchait-elle de poser la main sur la poignée de la porte ? Il détailla la jeune fille, de profil. Elle avait l'air d'avoir son âge, avec de longs cheveux qui lui tombaient élégamment dans le dos. Elle souriait à Derek en lui montrant quelque chose sur son portable et faisait de grands gestes. Stiles était comme déconnecté de la réalité. Il regarda ensuite Derek, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune fille. Il était tellement…attirant. Son regard vert hypnotique, son visage tourmenté mais tellement beau…

Stiles finit par revenir à la réalité, lorsqu'une personne le poussa légèrement en entrant dans le café. Quel idiot il faisait ! Et pourquoi il se mettait dans un état pareil ? Trop de sentiments se bousculèrent, dont ceux qu'il tentait de refouler depuis longtemps. Son sentiment de légèreté avait disparu. Il tourna les talons pour rentrer chez lui, en ayant l'image de plus en plus forte du cutter dans l'atelier de son père. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

Deux yeux verts le regardèrent s'éloigner avec regret.


	4. Perdus

4)

« Stiles, tu es prêt ? »demanda John à travers la porte avec espoir.

Aucune réponse. Depuis deux jours, Stiles ne sortait plus de sa chambre, et refusait de parler à qui que ce soit. Il avait manqué les cours, n'avait pas parlé à Scott qui l'avait appelé plusieurs fois. Le shériff était terriblement inquiet. Il lui laissait devant la porte de quoi manger, mais n'avait pas beaucoup de succès. Il s'était risqué à rentrer dans la chambre, pour découvrir son fils prostré dans son lit. Il avait l'impression de revivre ce qu'il avait vécu avec sa femme, et cette impression d'être impuissant l'envahit avec force. L'histoire devait-elle se répéter ? Puis il se reprit. Non, il ne laisserait pas son fils seul, il ne perdrait pas la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers, lança une recherche sur internet et trouva les coordonnées de la psy que son fils voyait. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait pensé à elle, mais son fils avait eu l'air d'aller un peu mieux quand il avait commencé. Et peut-être qu'elle saurait ce qui n'allait pas.

Une demi-heure après, la jeune femme se présenta devant la porte des Stilinski. Elle avait décalé un de ses rendez-vous un peu plus tard dans la journée, et avait pris rapidement sa voiture. Elle était très inquiète de ce que lui avait raconté le père de Stiles. Elle s'était attachée au jeune homme malgré les contraintes professionnelles, et se voyait en lui quand elle avait son âge. Les premières séances s'étaient bien passées, elle sentait que le jeune homme lui faisait de plus en plus confiance. Que c'était-il passé pour que tout bascule aussi vite ? Ce n'était sûrement pas professionnel d'être aussi impliquée, cependant elle mit de côtés ses doutes. Stiles avait besoin d'aide.

« Bonjour, je suis Jane Wester, la psychologue de votre fils » se présenta-t-elle à l'homme qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte.

Un homme au regard profondément doux l'observait, elle savait qu'elle se trouvait face à un shériff mais pour l'instant il n'y avait que le père apeuré et perdu qu'elle percevait.

« Merci d'être venue aussi vite, je vous en prie, entrez » l'accueillit John.

A peine fut-elle entrée que John attaqua. Il était soulagé qu'elle vienne aussi vite. Il n'arrêtait pas de revoir l'image de son fils prostré dans sa chambre.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, il avait l'air de commencer à aller mieux et puis… ».

La jeune femme lut toute la détresse d'un père dans les yeux de John et comprit qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en venant ici.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, est-ce que je peux monter le voir ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Le shériff respira un bon coup avant d'hocher la tête. Il lui montra l'escalier qu'elle prit, en redoutant malgré elle l'état dans lequel elle allait trouver le jeune homme.

Derek n'était pas concentré sur son travail depuis deux jours. La vision du jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré chez la psy et vu devant le café ne cessait de le hanter. Il ne savait même pas comment il s'appelait. Il l'avait senti avant de l'apercevoir alors qu'il portait son café à ses lèvres. Son regard blessé et perdu…Ce regard avait complètement chamboulé Derek. Il avait souhaité que ce dernier entre, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Lorsque que le jeune homme fit finalement demi-tour, Derek se sentit désappointé, comme si on venait de lui enlever une partie de lui. Il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait depuis que son regard s'était posé sur cette silhouette à moitié allongée sur le sol.

« Derek, ça va ? » avait demandé Cora voyant son frère légèrement pâlir.

La jeune fille avait décidé de rejoindre son frère après sa séance pour boire un café. Elle voulait lui montrer l'appartement qu'elle allait prendre avec une amie pour le prochain semestre. Cora tenait à partager des moments importants de sa vie avec son grand frère, qu'elle aimait plus que tout, même si ce dernier était disons…perdu en ce moment.

« Oui, pardon » lui répondit-il simplement en reportant son regard sur elle.

Une fois devant la porte, elle hésita. Devait-elle frapper et donner le choix au jeune homme de la laisser rentrer ou non ? Elle revit le regard affolé du père du jeune homme, pensa à ce qu'elle avait vu et compris du jeune homme durant les premières séances et décida que non. Jamais il ne la laisserait rentrer. Elle prit une légère inspiration et entra. Elle enjamba des livres, des notes qui jonchaient le sol et qui reflétaient assez bien l'état d'esprit du jeune homme. La chambre était à moitié plongée dans la pénombre et sentait le renfermé. Celui-ci était avachi sur son lit, la tête dans son oreiller.

Elle trouva une chaise et la rapprocha tranquillement du lit.

« Bonjour Stiles » commença-t-elle.

Si elle avait songé une minute que celui-ci dormait, elle comprit vite qu'il n'en était rien quand elle vit le grand corps allongé devant elle tressaillir.

« Sortez » entendit-elle de loin.

Elle s'était attendue à ce genre de réaction et ne bougea pas.

« Je ne partirais pas d'ici, pas tant que toi-même tu n'auras pas quitté cette chambre » déclara-t-elle. Elle avait dit ça d'un ton ferme et sans appel.

Il dut le sentir, car le jeune homme se contenta d'un grognement.

« Stiles, il s'est passé quelque chose, quelque chose qui a fait remonter des choses chez vous. Un élément déclencheur qui vous a envoyé en pleine face tout ce que vous essayez de refouler depuis si longtemps… »commença-t-elle en se concentrant sur les moindres gestes et respirations du jeune homme.

Ce dernier commençait à hyper ventiler. Elle savait reconnaître les signes d'une crise d'angoisse mais ne paniqua pas. Elle préférait aller au bout de son intervention. C'était le moment ou jamais de le sortir de sa léthargie.

« Calmez-vous, tout va bien. Parlez-moi, avant que tout ça ne vous ronge tellement que vous vous perdiez vous-même » dit-elle d'une voix plus douce et plus rassurante.

Elle était clairement consciente d'être un peu brusque, mais elle voulait provoquer un électrochoc chez lui.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Sortez ! » cria un peu plus fort Stiles, à moitié étouffé dans son oreiller.

« Parlez-moi de votre mère, c'est à elle que vous pensez en ce moment ? »osa-t-elle.

Il n'en avait pas parlé lors de leurs séances, mais sa présence était omniprésente.

Jane obtenu la réaction qu'elle attendait. Le jeune homme bondit de son lit et se mit à crier en s'approchant d'elle.

« Comment osez-vous parler d'elle ? Vous ne savez rien, vous vous pointez ici l'air de rien, vous ne comprenez pas, personne ne peut comprendre, personne… ».

Tout en disant cela, il ne cessait de gesticuler, avec des moments brusques et incohérents.

La jeune femme resta imperturbable devant la violente réaction de son patient.

Sa voix se brisa, ses muscles faiblirent et il s'effondra à moitié sur le lit. Et il se mit à pleurer.


	5. Relever la tête

5)

La séance avec le jeune homme touchait à sa fin, Jane n'avait plus que quelques minutes pour poser la question qui la taraudait depuis quelques jours. Elle y avait songé longtemps, pesant le pour et le contre. Derek avait perdu une grande partie de sa famille dans un incendie criminelle, puis sa sœur aînée. Il était sûrement la personne la plus à même de l'aider. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé le lui demander quelques mois auparavant quand elle l'avait rencontré. Mais elle sentait avec toute la force qui émanait aujourd'hui du jeune homme que celui-ci allait mieux. Qu'il s'était relevé. Qu'aujourd'hui, c'était à son tour d'aider et que cela pourrait même permettre à Derek d'aller encore mieux. Ce dernier n'était pour autant pas encore prêt à laisser ses séances, même s'il ne lui l'avait pas dit clairement.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses en jeu, dont son avenir professionnel dont elle ne se souciait guère à ce moment-là. Elle avait même contacté un confrère spécialisé dans ce genre de cas pour confirmer son idée. Oui c'était un plan mûrement réfléchi. Elle devait tenter l'expérience, Derek était plus fort aujourd'hui que quand il avait franchi la porte. Il avait même demandé à Cora de revenir pendant les vacances de Noël, ce que la jeune fille avait accepté avec joie.

« Derek, vous avez conscience que nos séances vont devenir de plus en plus espacées, vous avez fait de grands pas… »commença-t-elle.

Bon sang qu'elle s'y prenait mal ! Etait-elle réellement sûre de son choix ? Il y avait d'autres destins que le sien qu'elle mettait en jeu si elle continuait. Elle vie Derek finir d'enfiler son blouson de cuir et se rappela alors une scène qu'elle avait gardé jusque- là au fond de sa mémoire.

Une chose qui l'avait surprise mais qu'elle avait préféré mettre de côté lorsque c'était arrivé. Elle devait le faire.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il voyait qu'elle avait l'air d'hésiter et de poser le pour et le contre. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dans cet état. Elle qui donnait toujours une impression d'assurance, et de toujours savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire et faire. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

« Voilà, pour être honnête, j'aimerais vous demander un service « finit-elle par carrément lui demander.

Voilà, son plan était en marche. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Le jeune homme, pris par la curiosité, se rassit.

L'intervention de la jeune femme avait été une bénédiction chez les Stilisnksi. Le shériff avait rarement eu autant de doutes qu'au moment où il avait appelé le numéro trouvé sur internet. Stiles n'était pas sorti d'affaire, mais quelques minutes après que la psychologue ait quitté les lieux, en le rassurant et disant qu'elle le recontacterait très vite, il avait entendu remuer dans le chambre de son fils. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'y avait pratiquement plus aucun bruit dans cette maison, qui mettait John très mal à l'aise.

Quelques instants après, Stiles habillé et le visage convaincu, avait dévalé les escaliers.

« Je vais rejoindre Scott, je ne rentrerais pas tard » lui avait-il simplement dit avant de fermer la porte.

C'était l'échange le plus normal qu'ils avaient eu depuis longtemps. Le shériff ne se rendit même pas compte qu'une larme roulait le long de sa joue.

La voiture de son meilleur ami était garée devant chez les Stilinski. Scott sortit, fit le tour de la voiture et enlaça spontanément son meilleur ami.

« Je suis content que tu m'ais appelé » dit-il avec une voix légèrement vacillante.

Scott avait souffert de voir son ami allait aussi mal, et de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Sa mère, souvent pleine de bons conseils, lui avait suggéré de rester à ses côtés et d'être présent comme ami, tout simplement. Ils avaient traversé tellement de choses ensemble depuis toutes ces années. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Stiles lui avait sauvé la mise, et vice versa. Un lien fort s'était tissé entre eux, un amour fraternel inconditionnel. C'était comme si la vie avait oublié de les faire naître frères, et qu'ils avaient réparé cette erreur. Quand il avait vu l'appel de Stiles, il avait immédiatement abandonné ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Il sentait au plus profond de lui que quelque chose était entrain de changer, pour le mieux, chez son meilleur ami.

Stiles ne lui répondit rien, hormis un léger sourire. C'était ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux pour l'instant.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? « demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Stiles.

« Affirmatif » répondit le jeune homme d'une voix étranglée.

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la voiture, Stiles se tourna vers Scott et dit « merci bro, c'était important pour moi, que tu sois là pour ça. »

Scott fut touché droit au cœur et dû retenir des larmes. Ils s'enlacèrent simplement, et ils eurent l'impression de ressentir leur lien malmené en ce moment, se reformer.

Le portable dans la poche de Stiles se mit à vibrer et brisa cet instant.

« Excuses-moi, dit-il d'une voix faible, qui est-ce qui… »

Il stoppa net quand il reconnut le numéro de sa psychologue s'afficher. Que lui voulait-elle ? Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait envers elle pour le moment. De la colère, de la gratitude…De la peur ?

Puis il croisa le regard de son meilleur ami, et se rappela du regard de son père. Les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Celles qu'il avait tellement malmené ces derniers temps et qui étaient restées à ses côtés. Il le réalisait avec plus de discernement que jamais, et ça, grâce à Jane.

Il se décida à décrocher.


	6. Rencontre

_**Un grand merci à vous tous de me lire, suivre et même de poster, ce qui est vraiment motivant pour reprendre la suite de cette histoire ! J'en profite pour m'excuser de l'erreur de chapitre 4 qui a été modifiée depuis. Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos impressions, idées et même envies pour la suite !**_

Pourquoi était-il ici exactement ? Pourquoi avoir accepté aussi rapidement la proposition de la jeune femme ? Quelque part, il sentait qu'il était temps de le faire. Que s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il se perdrait à jamais. Il n'y avait pas que lui en jeu, même si il avait eu tendance à l'oublier. Quand sa psychologue l'avait appelé pour lui proposer un rendez-vous un peu différent, il avait été sceptique et surpris. Et elle avait prononcé le mot qui lui avait fait perdre tout bon sens : Derek. Son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine, et sans s'en rendre compte, sans comprendre réellement pourquoi avait dit oui. Et maintenant, il avait rendez-vous avec sa psychologue et avec ce jeune homme qui occupait ses pensées depuis plusieurs semaines.

Derek se regardait nerveusement dans le miroir. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de rencontrer le jeune homme ? En quoi pouvait-il l'aider ? Dès que sa psychologue lui avait posé la question, sa tête avait dit non. Mais son cœur, plus fort que tout, avait dit oui et avait pris le dessus. Il avait lui-même était surpris de s'entendre dire oui aussi rapidement. Elle lui avait rapidement parlé de Stiles, de la perte de sa mère. Cela n'avait fait que renforcer son sentiment envers le jeune homme. Celui d'être lié à ce jeune être étrange, maladroit et perdu. Derek songea qu'il y a encore quelques mois il n'aurait jamais dit oui Il se demanda quand même s'il le faisait pour lui ou pour le jeune homme. Peter passa rapidement la tête par l'encablure de la porte pour regarder son neveu pensif les yeux dans le vague. Il sourit avant de disparaître.

La jeune femme leur avait proposé de se rencontrer à son bureau dans un premier temps. Le rendez-vous était fixé à 17h, et Derek fut là à 16h45. Il était plutôt du genre ponctuel, mais même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait pas, il était trop impatient pour rester assis chez lui. Il avait fini par laver deux fois la même tasse avant que Peter le supplie d'aller faire un tour.

Il tourna un peu en rond, essayant de feuilleter quelques magasines. Il sentit avant de voir Stiles entrer dans la salle d'attente. Une odeur boisée mêlée de miel lui arriva aux narines et il sentit son cœur faire un raté. Il se redressa tout en plongeant son regard dans celui, gêné, du jeune homme. Si ce fut possible, son cœur eut un nouveau raté. Il avait du mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Il se sentit tout d'un coup apaisé et adressa un mouvement de tête à Stiles. Celui-ci, surpris, bégaya quelques mots en essayant d'attraper le dossier d'une chaise qu'il fit tomber avec fracas. Il marmonna un pardon avant de finir par réussir à s'asseoir. Il le faisait trop peu pour s'en rendre compte, mais Derek souriait.

Allait-il arriver trop tôt encore une fois dans l'espoir de voir Derek avant la séance ? Serait-il être à la hauteur face à lui ? Incapable de rester debout plus de cinq minutes devant lui, bégayant, transpirant car ayant une crise de panique ? Et puis pourquoi se prenait-il autant la tête pour lui ? Ils ne se connaissaient pour ainsi dire presque pas, si ce n'est en se croisant lors de leurs séances respectives. Et qu'est-ce qui lui disait que le jeune homme était intéressé ? Intéressé par quoi d'ailleurs ? Stiles n'avait jamais été attiré par les garçons. Par les filles ? Une seule avait occupé ses pensées avant tout ça. Ce n'était plus du tout le cas aujourd'hui.

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, comme d'habitude, mille et une pensées et interrogations traînaient dans sa tête. Il regarda finalement l'heure pour voir que ses cogitations l'avaient encore une fois mis en retard. Lui qui espérait être ponctuel pour une fois ! Son père ne rentrerait pas tout de suite, ils avaient rapidement parlé de ce rendez-vous ces derniers jours, et encore hier soir. Son père était partagé entre joie de voir son fils aller de l'avant et crainte envers ce Derek qu'il ne connaissait pas. Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir heureux, soulagé ou effrayé à l'idée d'avoir accepté cette proposition. C'est alors que son regard se posa sur une photo de sa mère. Il réprima un frisson en pensant au rêve qu'il venait de faire encore cette nuit. Oui, s'il ne voulait pas se perdre définitivement, il devait tenter cette expérience.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle d'attente, il tomba directement sur lui. Lui qui lui faisait perdre tout bon sens, ou du moins qui le poussait hors de ses retranchements. Il était si calme, si posé, si…beau à attendre la jeune femme. Il leva les yeux vers lui et pendant deux secondes, Stiles crut qu'il allait faire une crise de panique. Ou partir en courant. Ou peut-être les deux. Mais au contraire, son corps décida du contraire et il se dirigea vers une chaise. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de celui de Derek, ses yeux verts si beaux si expressifs, si chaleureux envers lui, et renversa sa chaise heureusement avant d'y être assis dessus cette fois alors que ce dernier venait de lui adresser un hochement de tête. Mais quand même, ne pouvait-il pas avoir l'air normal pour une fois ? Il se demanda quoi dire, et pour une fois sa bouche resta fermée. Hello ? Salut ? Quoi de neuf ? Rien de plus pathétique ! Oui Stiles était à court de mots face à ce ténébreux qui le déstabilisait tout en le rassurant de par sa présence. S'il n'avait pas pris ses jambes à son coup à l'instant, c'est que la présence de Derek avait su au final le calmer. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'osait plus le regarder. Devait-il vraiment rester ?

Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit la jeune femme pour ouvrir la porte.

« Bonjour à tous les deux et merci d'être venus, je vous en prie vous connaissez le chemin ! » lança-t-elle dans un sourire.

Stiles bondit d'un coup, comme électrisé, mais fut incapable d'avancer. Ce fut Derek qui ouvrit la voie en suivant la jeune femme et en adressant un regard confiant à Stiles. Le jeune homme se mit en marche sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.


	7. Rapprochement

Un mois était passé depuis cette première rencontre officielle. Les débuts avaient été timides, maladroits, mais à force de patience de la part de toutes les entités présentes, une réelle complémentarité accompagnée d'une relation de confiance s'était instaurée entre les deux jeunes hommes. Cela avait commencé par des oui et toi, et toi qu'en penses-tu ? Au fur et à mesure la jeune femme s'était effacée pour laisser place à un échange plus profond et plus direct entre les deux hommes. Ils avaient même décidé de se voir en dehors des séances, ce qui avait ravi la jeune femme. Elle fut rassurée en comprenant que sa première impression sur eux deux avait été la bonne. Leur alchimie était tellement belle et tellement rare, qu'elle la bouleversa. Elle était d'autant plus incroyable qu'eux-mêmes ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Derek était de plus en en plus ouvert et confiant notamment envers le jeune homme. Sa relation avec Cora n'avait jamais été aussi belle et aussi forte. Il avait même proposé à sa sœur de venir la voir à son école, et ils avaient passé la journée ensemble. La jeune fille avait senti que quelque chose avait changé, depuis un moment chez son frère, mais elle n'osait pas lui en parler de peur de briser cette relation magique entre eux. Il arrivait au jeune homme de sourire, de plus en plus, et il avait mentionné sans s'en rendre compte le nom de Stiles lors de leur dernière sortie tous les deux. Elle n'avait pas relevé mais avait esquissé un sourire. Qui que soit ce Stiles, il rendait heureux son grand frère.

Stiles quant à lui avait passé plusieurs soirées avec Scott et Kira, et s'était montré bien et même drôle. Il n'était pas encore le Stiles que son meilleur ami avait toujours connu, mais le changement était là et Stiles brisait jour après jour ce carcan qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Scott s'épanouissait en voyant son frère faire de même, le shériff avait retrouvé le sourire, et ses rides n'étaient plus marquées par les mêmes choses et inquiétudes. Stiles avait l'impression de retrouver peu à peu sa place même s'il n'était pas prêt encore à passer une soirée entière avec l'ensemble du groupe ou à parler de ce qui le hantait depuis plusieurs mois. Même à Derek qui était sûrement le plus à même de le comprendre.

Tout d'abord cantonné au bureau de Jane, leurs rencontres avaient pris un nouvel essort. Prendre un café à côté pour continuer leur discussion, aller acheter le livre dont Jane leur avait parlé. C'était naturel, sans préméditation. Ils ne cherchaient pas à qualifier leur relation. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Ils avaient choisi le parc à côté du bureau de la psychologue pour se retrouver ce jour-là. Derek avait tout de suite senti que le jeune homme n'allait pas bien. Il était silencieux le regard dans le vide. Le même regard que Derek avait eu pendant des années. Sans le reconnaître encore, il y avait une réelle symbiose entre eux qui les faisait presque rayonner. Ils s'assirent sur un banc vers un plan d'eau qui était au calme. Le silence s'installa, mais pas comme un silence qu'ils avaient parfois entre eux et qui leur allait si bien…Derek se décida :

« Ca va Stiles ? » demanda-t-il un peu abruptement.

Ce dernier sursauta, cligna des yeux et finalement regarda Derek. Ce dernier eut une envie irrépressible de le prendre dans ses bras et de déposer des baisers sur ses grains de beauté. Il se retînt. Ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment.

« Pardon, c'est juste qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas un bon jour… »dit-il d'une voix si basse et si lasse que Derek en eut froid dans le dos. Il lui laissa pourtant le temps de continuer sur sa lancée. Stiles pouvait être un bavard infatigable, sauf quand il s'agissait de parler de lui et de ses sentiments.

« Tu sais, au début je ne savais pas trop pourquoi tout d'un coup cette dépression m'est tombée dessus…Pour moi, il n'y avait pas de raisons…Puis du fait de parler à Jane, m'a fait comprendre des choses… »

Derek retint son souffle. Il appréciait vraiment la jeune femme, pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, pour Stiles, alors pourquoi un sentiment de jalousie venait l'étreindre ? Il préféra abandonner tout de suite cette idée.

Stiles se tourna vers Derek et planta son regard whisky dans le sien. Il était à deux doigts de prendre ses lèvres et de plonger ses mains dans cette chevelure si tentante. Mais le regard de Stiles le bouleversa. Il était à nouveau le jeune homme perdu et effrayé qu'il avait rencontré en sortant de sa séance.

« Tu peux tout me dire tu le sais… »lui dit-il pour l'encourager.

C'était vrai. Derek lui avait parlé de sa mère, de son père de Laura. Mais aussi de Cora, de ce sentiment de couler et de ne pas trouver d'échelle, d'être empli de haine, de colère et de désespoir. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu'un d'autre, même de Cora.

Stiles hésita un moment, sa jambe s'agitant nerveusement. Il se mordit les lèvres, hésitant.

« Perdre ma mère a été horrible tu le sais…Mais aujourd'hui sa disparition me revient comme un boomerang. Qui emporte tout avec lui, mon cœur, mon esprit, ma vie… »

Stiles ne savait pas d'où lui venaient ses mots, et fut surpris d'arriver à s'exprimer.

Ses paroles touchèrent Derek en plein cœur. Ils avaient bien sûr déjà parlé de la mère de Stiles. C'était sûrement ce qui les avait rapprochés dans un premier temps.

« Derek, depuis quelques temps, je rêve d'elle…mais pas un rêve qui me permet de revivre de bons moments avec elle. J'ai oublié beaucoup de choses de cette époque, qui me reviennent aujourd'hui ».

Derek n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Il posa instinctivement une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Car oui, ils étaient au moins cela, amis. Stiles ne s'en rendit apparemment pas compte, mais se détendit un peu et continua :

« Je la revois, en train de me crier après, de me traiter de monstre, de dire que je ne suis pas son fils… »

La voix de Stiles se brisa. Etait-ce un réel souvenir ? Ou une crainte qui se dévoilait à lui lorsque son subconscient prenait le dessus ? Voilà ce qui empêchait Stiles d'avancer en ce moment, ce qui l'effrayait.

Le cœur de Derek se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Que faire ? Que dire ? Stiles retint ses larmes en essayant de fixer un point vers l'horizon.

C'est le moment que choisit Derek pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Stiles, surpris ne réagit pas tout de suite, avant de répondre brièvement au baiser, de s'arracher de cette étreinte plus forte qu'eux, et de partir en courant.

Derek ne put esquisser un mouvement. Qu'avait-il fait ? Venait-il de perdre Stiles ?


	8. Avancer ou fuir

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici une petite suite, après cette scène que j'avoue avoir beaucoup attendu, appréhendé ! Bonne lecture, merci à tous les lecteurs, followers, à tous ceux qui laissent des commentaires, je n'osais même pas espérer autant !**_

Cela faisait deux jours que Stiles s'était enfui en courant après ce baiser partagé sur un banc. Derek n'arrivait pas à se calmer, il était profondément inquiet. Que devait-il faire ? Appeler Stiles ? Aller le voir ? Le laisser seul ? Il arrivait tout juste à reprendre sa vie en main, et Stiles à sortir du gouffre. Alors que s'était-il passé ? Pourtant il s'était promis de ne pas faire de geste trop direct envers lui ! Mais c'était devenu trop fort, trop évident. Et Stiles avait répondu à ce baiser ! Derek était perdu car d'un côté ce moment avait été le plus beau de sa vie, mais de l'autre il avait peur, peur d'avoir perdu Stiles. De s'être de ce fait perdu lui-même.

« Tu es encore plus renfrogné et sombre que d'habitude mon cher neveu ! » remarqua Peter mi-amusé mi-inquiet.

Ils étaient tous deux autour du plan de travail de la cuisine. Derek était entrain de littéralement écrasé son orange dans sa main.

« Tu n'as pas un mauvais coup à préparer pour une fois ? »lui répliqua le jeune homme. Le Derek d'avant était revenu aussi vite et aussi brusquement qu'il avait disparu.

Mais Peter, qui avait l'habitude du comportement de son neveu, ne s'en offusqua pas. Au lieu de ça, il lança : « En tout cas qui que ça soit, n'attends pas et va voir cette personne. »

Derek releva brusquement la tête et fronça les sourcils. Que devait-il faire ?

Stiles rêvait. Ou plutôt il faisait un cauchemar. Sa mère était là, elle lui parlait mais il ne l'entendait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis maman ? » s'écriait-il en agitant les bras.

Elle le regardait, suppliante.

« Maman, je ne t'entends pas ! »

Il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur et tomba lourdement de son lit. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

« Stiles, tout va bien ? » demanda son père qui était dans la cuisine.

John avait noté le comportement complètement affolé de son fils, deux jours auparavant en rentrant chez eux. Mais il n'avait rien pu en tirer. Encore une fois, il pensait que son fils allait mieux, et encore une fois, il déchantait. Stiles lui répondit par un marmonnement et le shériff dut s'en contenter. Il n'était pas allé en cours hier, et Scott avait appelé le shériff le soir même, inquiet envers son frère qui ne répondait plus au téléphone. Ils avaient longuement parlé de Stiles, comprenant que quelque chose s'était passé et que seule la psychologue qu'il consultait aurait peut-être une explication. John avait laissé cette journée à son fils mais s'était promis d'appeler la jeune femme dès qu'il aurait un moment dans la journée. Il était plus inquiet que jamais pour son fils qui s'était à nouveau muré dans le silence et l'indifférence, deux choses qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. La jeune femme avait eu une intervention très bénéfique la première fois. Il devait tenter tout ce qu'il pouvait. Tous les deux ne pouvaient plus vivre ainsi.

Le jeune homme tremblait de tous ses membres. Il était à la fois en colère, perdu et effrayé. En colère, non pas contre Derek, mais contre lui-même d'avoir de nouveau perdu le contrôle. Il avait remonté la pente, il avait tout fait pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce baiser l'avait tant chamboulé ? Il ne pouvait se cacher la vérité, il avait attendu ce moment depuis très longtemps, peut-être même depuis leur rencontre alors qu'il était allongé par terre. A ce sentiment se mêlait celui d'être perdu face à cette situation, que désirait-il vraiment ? Et surtout il était effrayé, car la situation lui échappait et ses cauchemars cette nuit avaient été terribles. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il allait mieux ? Pire ? Et que devait penser Derek maintenant ? Lui aussi été fragile, lui avait-il fait du mal en répondant à son baiser et en s'enfuyant ? Il songea un instant à appeler sa psychologue mais hésita. L'image de sa mère l'appelant au secours se superposait au magnifique regard perdu de Derek alors qu'il s'enfuyait. Il gémit et s'effondra sur son lit.

Derek se retrouva presque inconsciemment devant le café vers chez la psychologue. Il avait eu besoin de marcher et ses pas l'avaient amené ici. Là où il avait croisé le regard de Stiles hésitant à entrer. Il avait ressenti une telle déception de le voir s'éloigner mélanger à un tel…désir. Et puis il y avait eu ces séances communes, et des rendez-vous ponctuels à cette même table où il avait vu le jeune homme s'éloigner. Le regard de Stiles ne faisait que le hanter. Ainsi que le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui. Il était tombé sous le charme depuis leur première rencontre. Mais il n'avait pas voulu reconnaître ses sentiments. Jusqu'à maintenant. Il tourna le regard vers le bureau de leur psychologue. La jeune femme avait su les comprendre, et sûrement comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre eux avant les garçons. Ce sentiment de jalousie qu'il éprouvait ces derniers temps envers elle venait du fait qu'elle avait su prendre soin de Stiles avant lui. Qu'elle avait tissé un lien avec lui si spécial. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était le bien de Stiles qui devait passer en premier. Cette histoire aurait pu, aurait même dû faire de nouveau basculer Derek dans sa phase sombre et mélancolique. Mais il avait trouvé une raison de se battre, de vivre aujourd'hui. Stiles. Il poussa une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers le bureau de Jane.

La jeune femme fut surprise en tombant sur Derek alors qu'elle sortait d'un rendez-vous. Sa surprise laissa rapidement place à un sentiment proche de la peur en voyant le regard désemparé du jeune homme. Elle s'était prévu une pause avant son prochain rendez-vous, mais quand elle plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme, elle annula tout de suite ses projets.

« Derek, que se passe-t-il ? » lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Stiles n'était pas allé en cours aujourd'hui, pas plus qu'hier. Il n'avait pas bougé de son lit et avait refusé de manger. Il avait l'impression que finalement, il n'était pas si fort que ça, et que tout ce qu'il avait essayé de repousser l'avait rattrapé pour l'engloutir. Il n'était rien, ses cauchemars à propos de sa mère étaient là pour le prouver. Sa culpabilité si longtemps enfouie avait fait surface avec tant de force et de vigueur, qu'il avait baissé les bras. Il ne méritait pas qu'on le sauve, il ne méritait pas qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il se laissait envahir par son désespoir, par sa tristesse et sa noirceur. C'est alors qu'on sonna à la porte. Qui pouvait venir le voir en pleine journée, surtout pendant les cours ? Sûrement un représentant ! Le jeune homme décida d'ignorer la personne, qui insista. Vraiment, il y en a qui avait le don pour vous énerver ! Si Stiles avait été lui-même, il aurait trouvé une manière beaucoup plus burlesque d'éconduire son hôte. Il enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller pour ne plus entendre la sonnette. Le bruit cessa enfin et le jeune homme repartit dans ses pensées. C'est alors qu'une odeur agréable lui parvint aux narines et qu'un bruit à sa fenêtre entrouverte le fit sursauter. Devant lui se tenait Derek, qui le regardait de ses magnifiques yeux verts.

« Stiles, tu vas me suivre » se contenta-t-il de dire en se dirigeant vers le jeune homme à moitié allongé sur son lit à moitié par terre.

Stiles resta sans voix.


	9. Seconde chance

_**A tous pour m'avoir suivi, pour avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire, pour vos reviews, bonne fin de lecture (épilogue à venir).**_

Stiles ne comprenait pas comment il était arrivé là, dans la voiture de Derek alors qu'il était avachi dans son lit cinq minutes avant. Il avait été tellement surpris de trouver le jeune homme dans sa chambre alors qu'il ne pensait jamais le revoir.

Que lui voulait le jeune homme ? Pourquoi état-il revenu alors qu'il s'était enfui après avoir partagé le meilleur moment de sa vie ?

La voiture finit par s'arrêter, là où il était venu avec Scott quelques semaines auparavant. Il était alors prêt à avancer, plus serein et même confiant. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait tout perdu. Confiance, dignité, courage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? »demanda-t-il d'une voix froide. Il croisa les bras instinctivement comme pour se protéger du monde extérieur.

Derek coupa le moteur et se tourna vers lui. Il plongea son magnifique regard vert dans celui de Stiles, patient et sûr de lui.

« On est là car il faut que tu te pardonnes Stiles » se contenta-t-il de lui répondre d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante.

Derek avait passé un moment avec Jane, pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi Stiles avait fui, pourquoi il se tourmentait ainsi.

Stiles se mit à trembler de tout son corps. Derek le mettait face à sa pire crainte. Et il voulait partir. Derek le comprit et posa une main rassurante sur celle du jeune homme. Elle était si chaude, c'est comme s'il lui prenait sa douleur et lui envoyait des ondes positives. Il l'encouragea du regard et descendit. Allait-il encore fuir ? Retournerait-il vers sa tristesse, son état de lassitude, s'éloignerait-il de nouveau de son père ? De Scott ? Allait-il perdre Derek ? A nouveau et comme s'il sentait ses doutes et ses craintes et alors que Stiles venait de descendre de voiture à son tour, Derek posa sa main cette fois sur son épaule. Stiles ferma les yeux. Il le devait. Il devait aller la voir et lui parler. Pour de bon.

C'est ensemble qu'ils se rendirent vers l'objet de leur visite. Derek, respectueux, se tînt légèrement à l'écart, tout en gardant un œil sur Stiles. Il sentit que ce dernier cherchait ses mots, qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Alors il se lança :

« Quand j'ai perdu mes parents, puis ma grande sœur, je me suis totalement refermé sur moi-même. Pour moi il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait, je ne faisais que penser à eux, à culpabiliser, à regretter les derniers mots vides de sens que je leur avais adressé. Puis cette culpabilité s'est ancrée en moi, me transformant, m'éloignant de ma petite sœur, de moi-même et de ma vie. Elle avait pris le pouvoir » commença Derek d'une voix triste, sombre et lointaine.

Stiles trembla encore plus fort, si cela était possible. Derek lui avait déjà parlé de ses parents, de son chagrin, mais les mots qu'il utilisait faisaient tellement résonnance en lui.

« Ta mère t'aimait plus que tout et tu le sais. Ne cherche plus à te punir de ce qu'elle a traversé, ce n'est pas de ta faute, accepte-là, rappelles toi ce qui faisait que tu l'aimais, transforme cet amour en force. »

Derek se tut, plus ému que ce qu'il ne voulait montrer. Tout ça, il l'avait compris avec Jane durant leurs séances, en passant du temps avec sa petite sœur, en discutant avec Stiles. Stiles était comme un point d'ancrage par lequel il souhaitait maintenant se définir.

Stiles résista un moment puis s'effondra au sol.

« Maman, je t'aime, mais je ne peux plus vivre comme ça, c'est au-delà de mes forces… » Commença-t-il.

Derek était complètement chamboulé par ce qu'il voyait car c'est ce qu'il avait vécu, car si c'était possible, il ressentait encore plus d'amour envers le jeune homme. Il le laissa cependant face à sa mère, face à lui-même. Il devait comprendre, il devait accepter, Derek ne pouvait plus s'en mêler.

Il finit par se relever en séchant ses larmes. Derek s'était avancé jusqu'à se trouver face au jeune homme. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son coup, sur ses lèvres et des frissons parcouraient son corps. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il l'empêchait de franchir la dernière frontière entre eux ? Celle où il acceptait que quelqu'un l'aime assez pour avoir envie de l'aider quoiqu'il en coût ? Qu'on puisse l'aimer pour ce qu'il était, avec ses forces mais aussi ses faiblesses ?

« Je sais que tu as peur, mais je suis là pour t'aider » lui chuchota calmement Derek.

Il avait envie de lui faire confiance, de franchir le pas, d'aller au-delà de ses doutes et de ses terreurs. Mais il lui fallait autre chose…Il manquait quelque chose pour lui permettre d'accepter l'aide de Derek, l'amour de Derek, la vie avec lui. Il ne savait pas quoi exactement, tout encore se bousculait dans sa tête.

« Je t'aime » continua Derek d'une voix étranglée.

Stiles stoppa net de trembler. Il arrêta de cogiter. Une seule pensée maintenant faisait place dans sa tête. Que venait-il de dire ? Il l'aimait ? Lui, ce mec fragile, sensible, paumé, qui ne savait pas tenir droit ? Il plongea son regard, interrogatif, dans celui de Derek. Il avait besoin d'être sûr que celui-ci ne se moquait pas de lui. Il ne pourrait le supporter. Tout ce qu'il rencontra alors fut de l'amour, de la peur et de la sincérité. Touché au plus profond de lui-même, Stiles sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Derek posa ses mains sur les joues humides du jeune homme et lui sécha ses larmes.

« Tu m'as sauvé Stiles, laisse- moi faire pareil, tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance, mais encore plus toi, nous… » Suppliait Derek.

C'était tout ce qu'il voulait entendre. Tout ce dont il avait besoin. Stiles n'y tenant plus, se jeta sur ses lèvres dont il avait tant rêvé du jeune homme. C'était un baiser à la fois doux, hésitant et timide. Mais surtout, terriblement bon. Comme si ce baiser, non comme si Derek avait le pouvoir d'éloigner les démons de Stiles. Il le comprenait maintenant. Derek était son âme sœur, celui qui le sauvait. Ils s'enlacèrent doucement, Stiles posant son nez dans le cou de Derek.

« Merci » finit-il par répondre.


	10. Ce vers quoi nous allons

_**Et voilà le petit épilogue, j'ai longtemps hésité à prolonger cette fic, mais je me dis que pour une première il vaut mieux s'arrêter à temps ! Ce qui n'empêche peut-être une suite ! J'avoue ne pas avoir pensé avoir autant de lecteurs, de followers, de reviews, alors merci à vous, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire pour ce premier Sterek !**_

« Stiles, tu vas être en retard ! » s'exclama le père du jeune homme en bas des escaliers.

Il regarda sa montre par réflexe, mais ne put dissimuler un sourire. Il avait tellement rêvé de pouvoir agir ainsi avec son fils, aussi…normalement. Ils reprenaient ensemble leurs vies en main, apprenaient à se redécouvrir. Il était conscient que tout n'était pas réglé, que la route serait encore longue, mais aujourd'hui était un autre jour.

 _ **Flashback**_

« Papa, tu peux t'asseoir une seconde ? » lui avait demandé Stiles.

John, très peu rassuré, s'assit en face de son fils, qui dansait d'un pied à l'autre. Qu'allait-il lui annoncer ?

« Tu sais, je suis passé par une phase pas cool du tout, et qui n'a pas été cool pour toi non plus…Mais tu vois genre la phase qui peut durer super longtemps, où l'on est replié sur soi-même, perdu. Je ne dis pas que ça été simple pour toi… »

« Stiles… »Reprit John. Il savait quand son fils s'emballait et se perdait dans ses élucubrations.

Ce dernier s'arrêta de parler et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Ok…c'est plus dur que je pensais ! Papa, aujourd'hui je veux m'excuser de ce que je t'ai infligé, te dire que je vais mieux même si il y a encore beaucoup de chemin à faire, que c'est grâce à toi mais aussi grâce…à…Derek » avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

On ne peut pas dire que le shériff avait été emballé à cette idée. Mais ce Derek avait aidé, non sauvé son fils, alors il pouvait au moins se permettre de lui accorder une chance. Et il avait exigé de rencontrer le jeune homme autour d'un repas chez eux. Stiles avait failli s'étouffer alors qu'il buvait un jus d'orange, avait agité les bras dans tous les sens. Le rendez-vous était pris.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour entendre un véritable boucan dans les escaliers. John se demanda un instant si les murs n'allaient pas trembler. Comme si un troupeau d'éléphants venait de s'échapper de la chambre du jeune homme. Comment un garçon aussi mince pouvait faire autant de bruit ? Une boule d'énergie fit son apparition. Les cheveux partant dans tous les sens, les yeux brillants, son t-shirt dépassant négligemment de son sweat, Stiles sauta les deux dernières marches.

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis la confrontation de Stiles avec sa mère, avec lui-même. Il n'était pas encore complètement remis de sa dépression et restait encore fragile aujourd'hui. Mais son envie d'aller de l'avant était tellement forte, qu'elle faisait oublier tout ça. Il n'était plus seul, ils étaient deux, pour avancer et affronter leurs démons, pour se construire un avenir. Il avait pris le temps de parler avec son père, avec Scott. Deux des personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux. A part Derek bien sûr. Mais Stiles était Stiles, et refusait de se définir par une personne. Sa personnalité était sa marque de fabrique, et finalement ce qui l'aidait à se définir !

Stiles se rua dehors quand il entendit le bruit d'un klaxon. La belle camaro de Derek était garée devant chez lui. Le jeune homme, adossé à sa voiture, l'attendait. Stiles, souriant, le rejoignit.

« Salut » dit simplement Derek.

« Salut beau brun, tu sais qu'hier avec toutes ces sms envoyés, les devoirs, mon père qui voulait voir avec moi twilight et ses histoires de loups et de vampires, j'ai bien cru que je n'allais pas dormir. Pas que ça me manque en soit d'ailleurs, et puis il est prouvé que trop de sommeil… »

Le jeune homme ne put finir sa phrase, Derek venant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Un ange passa. Stiles enroula les hanches de Derek de ses bras, pour approfondir leur baiser. Ce dernier se détacha, un peu à regret, pour plonger son regard vert dans celui de Stiles. Ce dernier garda un instant les yeux fermés. Arriverait-il à s'habituer à ces baisers ? Il espérait bien que non.

« Il n'y a vraiment que ça pour te faire taire « finit par remarquer Derek.

« Ca ne me dérange pas que tu me fasses taire plus souvent alors ! « fit remarquer Stiles avec un sourire et s'engouffrant dans la voiture.


	11. Suite de cette histoire arrivée!

Ohié Ohié grands gens, fidèles lecteurs !

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Je n'y croyais pas, mais cette fic est revenue à moi, ainsi que l'envie de continuer ! Je vous invite donc à lire la suite, intitulée « Tu seras mon autre ». En attendant la saison 6, un peu de Sterek… Je me suis dit que j'avais laissé une fin ouverte, que cette histoire méritait une suite, et que même si ce fut difficile de me lancer dans ce Sterek j'y ai pris plaisir, et que je veux tenter d'aller plus loin.

Merci à tous de votre lecture, de vos reviews, de vos follows…


End file.
